William Shatner
William Alan Shatner a interprét le rôle légendaire du capitaine James T. Kirk dans Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series, les 7 premiers films Star Trek, ainsi que dans les épisodes (archives) et (archives voix). Biographie William Shatner est né à Montréal, Québec, Canada, dans une famille d’ascendance juive ukrainienne. Sa langue natale est l’anglais mais il parle également couramment le français et l’esperanto. Il reçut un diplôme de commerce (Bachelor) de l’Université McGill de Montréal, où le centre des étudiants fut renommé "Centre Shatner" dans les années 1990 par un vote des étudiants (bien que ce nom apparaisse sur un panneau d’affichage dans le hall principal du bâtiment, l’administration de l’université n’a jamais accepté officiellement le changement de nom). Célèbre pour sa narration dramatique, hachée (souvent imitée), Shatner est devenu l’une des vedettes d’Hollywood les plus reconnues. Au cours d’une carrière étalée sur 5 décennies, son nom est devenu familier des ménages, non seulement pour son rôle de James T. Kirk, mais aussi pour celui de T.J. Hooker (dans la série du même nom), pour son animation de l’émission Rescue 911 (qui retrace des appels réels aux urgences policières) et pour son rôle de Denny Crane, l’avocat légendaire et sénile de la série Boston Legal (Boston Justice), également apparu dans The Practice. Il est également producteur, réalisateur, animateur et un écrivain accompli. Le 14 Décembre 2006, Shatner a été intronisé à l’''Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Hall of Fame'' pour ses nombreuses réalisations dans le domaine de la télévision. Shatner a trois filles: Leslie, Lisabeth, et Melanie. Toutes sont nées au cours de son premier mariage avec Gloria Rand, qu’il avait épousée en 1956, mais dont il avait divorcé en 1969, juste après la fin de Star Trek. Shatner épousa ensuite l'actrice Marcy Lafferty en 1973. Ils sont restés ensemble jusqu'en 1994, année de leur divorce. Shatner a ensuite épousé Nerine Kidd en 1997, mais ce mariage s'est terminé tragiquement avec la mort de Nerine dans un accident de noyade en 1999. Il est actuellement marié à Elizabeth Martin, qui partage sa passion pour les chevaux. Ils vivent ensemble à Los Angeles, en Californie. Pendant ses temps libres, il s’adonne au paintball, au tennis et à l'élevage de chevaux professionnels. Dans ce dernier cadre, il a fondé le Hollywood Charity Horse Show annuel en 1990, qu’il a continué à animer depuis. ; Début de carrière Shatner a commencé sa carrière d'acteur dans les films et les productions télévisées canadiens, en particulier le rôle de Ranger Bob au cours de la première année du spectacle populaire pour enfants Howdy Doody. On a également pu le voir dans un épisode de 1952 de Omnibus avec sa future co-vedette de Christopher Plummer, également originaire de Montréal. Une des premières apparitions à la télévision américaine de Shatner fut un épisode de 1956 de The Kaiser Aluminum Hour intitulé "Gwyneth", dans lequel il partageait l'affiche avec Joanne Linville, qui jouait le rôle-titre. Shatner retrouva Linville dans des épisodes de The United States Steel Hour et The Defenders puis dans l'épisode de Star Trek . ;Chef d'état du Canada ? En avril 2010, une rumeurs circula indiquant que Shatner était candidat pour remplacer Michaëlle Jean comme gouverneur général du Canada - poste correspondant au chef d'Etat du Canada et commandant en chef des Forces armées canadiennes. Son ami de longue date Leonard Nimoy soutint sa candidature. L'idée suscita l'humour et le scepticisme parmi les Membres du Parlement du Canada. Il est apparu à cette occasion que William Shatner ne parlait pas vraiment français, condition quasi obligatoire pour occuper cette fonction. Dans les faits, ce fut David Lloyd Johnston qui devint gouverneur général en octobre 2010. Apparitions ST James T. Kirk * Star Trek: The Original Series: tous les épisodes sauf * Star Trek: The Animated Series: (voix) sauf * TAS: (reprise de son) * films Star Trek: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * (reprise de scènes d'un épisode antérieur) * (reprise de son) ;Divers * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1992 - voix - jeu vidéo) * Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993 - voix - jeu vidéo) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997 - voix - jeu vidéo) * Star Trek: Encounters (2006 - voix - jeu vidéo) http://psp.gamespy.com/playstation-portable/star-trek-tactical-assault/744864p1.html * Star Trek: Legacy (2006 - voix - jeu vidéo) http://psp.gamespy.com/playstation-portable/star-trek-tactical-assault/744864p2.html * Star Trek: Tactical Assault (2006 - voix - jeu vidéo) http://psp.gamespy.com/playstation-portable/star-trek-tactical-assault/744864p1.html ---- file:James Kirk, 2266.jpg|James T. Kirk en 2266 File:James Kirk good persona.jpg| La bonne personnalité de James T. Kirk ( ) File:James Kirk's evil counterpart.jpg| La mauvaise personnalité de James T. Kirk ( ) File:James T Kirk (android).jpg|James T. Kirk (androïde) ( ) File:George Samuel Kirk.jpg|George Samuel Kirk ( ) File:James T. Kirk (mirror).jpg| James T. Kirk (miroir) ( ) Kirk inhabited by Sargon.jpg|Sargon (dans le corps de James T. Kirk) ( ) File:Garth as Kirk.jpg|Garth d'Izar (avec l'apparence de James T. Kirk) ( ) Janice Lester as Kirk.jpg|Janice Lester (dans le corps de James T. Kirk) ( ) Marta as Kirk.jpg|Martia (avec l'apparence de James T. Kirk) ( ) Doubleur ST James Kirk TAS.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Vendorian posing as Kirk.jpg| Un Vendorien (avec l'apparence de James T. Kirk) ( ) Écrivain & narrateur ST La version romans audio est publiée chez Simon and Schuster Audioworks * The Ashes of Eden * The Return * Avenger * Spectre * Dark Victory * Preserver * Captain's Peril * Captain's Blood * Captain's Glory * Academy: Collision Course (pas de roman audio) Discographie ; Singles (45 tours): * How Insensitive/Transformed Man (Decca Records, 1969) ; Albums (LPs): * The Transformed Man (Decca Records, 1969) * Spaced Out * Has Been * William Shatner – Live! (Lemli Records, 1977) * Captain of the Starship (K-Tel Records, 1978) :* Reissue of Lemli album. Ouvrages de référence, documentaires * Get a Life! * How William Shatner Changed the World * Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man * Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime * Shatner: Where No Man... * Star Trek Memories * Star Trek Movie Memories * William Shatner Presents: Chaos on the Bridge * William Shatner's Star Trek Memories Notes * Shatner a acheté un cheval au beau-père de Scott Bakula, qui a joué le Capitaine Jonathan Archer dans la série Star Trek: Enterprise. * Shatner souffre d'acouphènes, de même que Leonard Nimoy, ce qui est peut-être lié à l'explosion provoquée sur le tournage de l'épisode de la série originale. * L'acteur John Lithgow, avec qui Shatner a joué dans "3ème planète à partir du soleil", a repris - dans le sketch correspondant du film de 1983 - le personnage joué par Shatner dans l'épisode de la 4ème dimension (Twilight Zone) intitulé "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet". Les deux acteurs y font un clin d'oeil dans un épisode de "3ème planète..." dans lequel Shatner joue le rôle de "la grosse tête Géante". Lorsqu'on lui demande comment s'est passé son vol, Shatner répond qu'il a été épouvantable: "J'ai regardé par la fenêtre ... et j'ai vu quelque chose sur l'aile de l'avion!" ce à quoi Lithgow réplique : "La même chose m'est arrivée!" * Plusieurs costumes portés par Shatner furent vendus aux enchères à It's A Wrap! sale and auction sur eBay, en particulier une combinaison grise tirée de et un maillot blanc. Voix francophones * Bernard Bollet (FR) - - director's cut (2000) * Dominique Briand (QU) - "Star Trek: Generations " * Guy Nadon (FR) - TAS * Hubert Noël (QU) - * Sady Rebbot (FR) - "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1980), , , , , , * Denis Savignat (FR) - * Yvon Thiboutot (QU) - TOS sauf Liens externes * WilliamShatner.com * * * de:William Shatner en:William Shatner eo:William Shatner es:William Shatner nl:William Shatner pl:William Shatner ru:Уильям Шатнер uk:Вільям Шетнер Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William Shatner William